


The Gift

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [35]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Kumani gets a birthday gift





	

“Happy Birthday Little Sis. Stay Safe.” Sabnagu typed, reading the words aloud as he did so.

Next to him sat his packaged gift, a model YT-2400, the exact same make of Jorh’s ship, Stardust. Sabnagu had even painstakingly painted Jorh’s insignia on the side. Smiling to himself, he placed the package into the chute and hit send. Although he couldn’t spend her Birthday with her due to their jobs, the least her could do was show her how much her cared.

* * *

For the thousandth time, Kumani wished that her ship had some kind of mailbox. Instead, she was going to have to go and check her messages, in case someone sent her something. On her Birthday. She sighed, at least the council had given her the day off: She had rented a room at a nice hotel on Coruscant with Felix to escape from, well everything. Unfortunately, she had completely forgotten to factor in the distance to the nearest mailbox, meaning she had a long walk ahead of her.

 

The next day, Kumani didn’t awake to the sound of her alarm, like she usually did. Which was strange, considering that Kumani could’ve sworn that she’d set it right before Felix had come in. She got up, and began the hunt for last night’s discarded clothes in order to complete her trip to the mailbox. As she pulled on some pants and robe, the door slid open and Felix walked in, weighed down with several packages.

“Hey, somebody’s very popular.” He commented, dumping the presents on the bed.

“I guess I should get started then.” Kumani replied, grabbing a gift at random and setting it on her lap.

She looked at the attached tag and smiled. She and Sabnagu rarely spoke, but when they did it always put a grin on her face. She tore at the packaging like an excited child, not bothering to save it for later. Beneath the brightly coloured paper was a box and inside that box sat a small model. Kumani picked it up, inspecting it for the ‘on’ button. Instead she found a detailed painting of a comet whizzing by a lone star.

“It’s the Stardust.” Kumani realised, her smile widening.

She found the ‘on’ switched and flicked it, the model hovering in the air as it came too life. It flew next to her shoulder and remained there. Curious, Kumani moved a few paces away and it followed. When it did, a holorecording began to play from a holoprojecter concealed in the main cockpit. Sabnagu appeared, his arms crossed.

“Hey sis. I just wanted to wish you a happy Birthday and remind you to come visit with Felix so I can meet him. Also, keep this little guy with you, I tinkered with the model’s main guns so they can stun people. Jorh says hi and stay safe, okay? Bye.”

The holorecording faded, leaving Kumani with a far more practical gift then she expected. She dived onto the bed and grabbed another box at random. The galaxy could save itself today.


End file.
